


The Man Next Door

by LillithFox14



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Still a Witcher, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Musican!Jaskier, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithFox14/pseuds/LillithFox14
Summary: Jaskier gets a new neighbor, Geralt, who he ends up falling for.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Jaskier POV**

Jaskier had noticed someone moved into the room across the hall a month ago but had yet to lay eyes on them. All he knew about his mysterious neighbor was that they kept odd hours and had no interest in socializing beyond the occasional one nightstand.

A common type in the building they lived in. Jaskier just came back from a gig at the Rusty Apple, a little tipsy if he was being honest, and was having a hell of a time attempting to unlock his door. He heard a door open behind him and turned around, this finally his chance to see what his neighbor looked like.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. The man was built like a wall, tall and muscular, his lengthy white hair stood out against his black leather jacket and dark wash jeans. But his most stunning feature was his eyes, which were the color of a mix between honey and amber, and the meaning behind them.

He was a witcher. Man-made supernaturals created with the ability to take on other supernaturals. He wasn't just a regular witcher, he was the Butcher of Blaviken. Since there were so few left, it was easy to tell who he was because of the stories he had heard that described him.

“Oh my god,” he whispered, eyes refusing to let the man out of his sight. Jaskier was only able to regain function when the man noticed him staring and made direct eye contact with him, his face flushed from embarrassment, and was finally able to get his door open.

He looked back and, in a moment of panic, waved at him. The last thing Jaskier saw as he closed the door was his look of confusion. Unfortunately, he had been sober enough to remember the incident the morning after.

He couldn't believe that he waved at one of the most dangerous supernaturals alive. And as if to make sure he never forget it, he started to see him around the building now. If Jaskier didn’t know better, he would have thought that it was intentional, but that was very unlikely as he didn’t exactly give the best first impression.

Right when he started to get comfortable around the man’s presence, a woman started to come around his apartment. Jaskier was a little disappointed to find out that he wasn't single, even though he had never considered making a move on the witcher.

He hadn't even had a conversation with him or learn his real name despite them being neighbors. But that was soon fixed when the couple had their first fight, which turned into a screaming match (he managed to learn his name was Geralt at that time when she had told him to drop dead) and ended with the woman storming off.

A week had passed by before Jaskier decided to involve himself. Geralt hadn’t left his apartment the entire time and it didn’t look like that was going to change on its own. So he took a page out of his mother’s book and cooked a big meal intending to convince him to leave his apartment with the promise of food.

He knocked on the door and, thankfully, Geralt answered. “Hi, my name is Jaskier. I live across the hall, but I think you already know-” “What do you want?” “I accidentally made too much food and thought I would take the opportunity to invite you over and try to be friends.”

Jaskier could sense his hesitation. “Come on, give me a chance. It's probably been a while since you had a home-cooked meal, I can tell from all the take out I see delivered” Next thing he knew, he was sitting at his table digging in a mountain of spaghetti.

He did most of the talking, it was the one thing he was good at doing aside from singing and cooking, but Geralt was a good listener so they got along.

That was the first of many dinners they shared. Jaskier and Geralt went from just seeing each other around the building to spending time together. He was absolutely fascinated with the witcher and it seemed that Geralt enjoyed his company regardless of how many times he pretends to find him irritating.

He talked about his aspirations to become a famous musician and how he was taking jobs at bars until then. "I just need one great song, that’s all it will take.” Geralt smiled, the same one he made every time he was about to tease him.

“You need to experience the world before you write a song for it to listen to.” “What was that? Shakespeare?” He rolled his eyes. “I’ll find something. Maybe I will sing about your experiences, you certainly have enough for the both of us, old man.”

Both of them laugh at his words.They finished their meal and Geralt returns to his apartment, even though it is late, what he said starts to sound more like a real idea than just a joke about his age.

One story stood out from the others that he told him. It took place so long ago and so far was only one that he has been told that revealed that Geralt was proud to be a supernatural.

Maybe he could use it to show other people that witchers weren’t monsters like the stories made them out to be.

* * *

It took Jaskier two weeks to finish the song but has yet to test it out in front of anyone. He didn’t want to show Geralt until he knew it was perfect. So he decided to play it at his next job and if/when they like it, then he would show him.

It was getting harder to keep it from him though, he had a remarkable ability to read Jaskier, so he could tell he was a little nervous. Of course, he denied everything, no way was he going to spoil the surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes Geralt's perspective of what has happened during the last two weeks.

**Geralt POV**

Jaskier has been acting strangely for the last two weeks and he couldn’t figure out why. He asked him about it, but he refused to say anything other than “It’s a surprise.” But Geralt knew something was wrong, he could smell it on him.

Normally he wouldn’t care about how a human was feeling or acting, but Jaskier was different. In all of Geralt’s life, he has never met a human who he didn’t smell fear from, that was until he met him.

He remembers when he first saw him, standing by his door, drunk, trying to get inside. When he finally realized he wasn’t alone in the hallway, he only looked at him with interest instead of terror like he was used to.

Not to mention how he managed to befriend him after his break up with Yennefer. Jaskier had somehow become one of the few people he could trust, making it harder to keep secrets from him.

He never asked Geralt about why Yennefer had ended things with him, probably because he feared that it would be painful for him to talk about, and he never offered the information.

The truth had been that she found out that he had turned down taking in his goddaughter, Ciri, when her parents died. The subject had opened old wounds for her, she was unable to have children of her own, and she had taken it out on him.

She had screamed at him about how he was abandoning her by refusing to involve himself in her life and refused to listen to anything he had to say. By defending his actions he had pushed her into leaving, she told him that she would never come back.

So the idea of telling Jaskier and risking a similar reaction did not make the idea of telling him appealing. But he was now at a point where he couldn’t keep it secret much longer.

Especially now that there was the possibility that he would take in Ciri after all. Mousesack had contacted him and informed him that the girl might be in danger. Her grandmother, for the moment, refused to let her go but he thinks that she will break soon.

When he had heard the news he didn’t know what to feel. When he refused to take her in all those years ago he thought he gave up the chance to have a child and he was okay with that because of his dangerous lifestyle.

But now he might be her safest option. It still wasn’t set in stone, the girl might be fine and would stay with her grandmother like originally intended, but now he felt...hope. He has made his decision, he will tell Jaskier right away.

* * *

**Jaskier POV**

He had gotten home from a job and immediately started to go over the song, again, just like he has been since he finished it. He hadn’t shown Geralt yet, but it was near the point where he was going to have to.

The witcher has grown suspicious of why he was spending so much time in his apartment alone. It had to be perfect. He began to sing it while playing his guitar. “ _When a humble bard graced a ride along with Geralt of Rivia, along came this song_ …”

The further he got along in the song, the more focused he became. “ _When the White Wolf fought, a silver-tongued devil. His army of elves_ …” The world disappeared around him.

“ _At his hooves did they revel, they came after me with masterful deceit. Brokedown my lute and they kicked in my teeth. While the devil's horns minced our tender meat, and so cried the Witcher "He can't be bleat!"..._ ”

He didn’t hear the door open. “ _Toss a coin to your Witcher, O Valley of Plenty! O Valley of Plenty! Toss a coin to your Witcher, O Valley of Plenty! At the edge of the world, fight the mighty horn that bashes and breaks you and brings you to mourn._

 _He thrust every elf, far back on the shelf, high up on the mountain from whence it came_ -” “That’s not how it happened.” Jaskier jumped at the sound of Geralt's voice. He was standing in the doorway, the door was still open.

“How long have you been standing there?” “You changed the story.” “I did.” “Why?” “I changed it so you win. It doesn’t look good when the hero loses.” He didn’t say anything else, his face was the same bruting expression as always.

“Not to be rude, but why are you here? Did you need something?” He said, feeling a little defensive. He imagined Geralt’s reaction many times and none of those scenarios turned out like this.

He watched Geralt almost say something, but it looked like he changed his mind before he got a word in. “Nevermind.” Before he could stop him he closed the door. I wonder what that was about.

He was about to get up and find out exactly that when his phone started to go off. It was an alarm he set earlier that day to remind him that he had a job to do that afternoon. He hadn’t realized it had gotten so late.

“Shit.” This was going to be the first time he played the song, he had wanted to test it with other people before showing Geralt but it looked like destiny had a different plan. He would have to go by his place after finishing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some scenes with Geralt and Yennefer.

**Gerald POV**

Jaskier looked so happy when he was playing his song. He regretted disturbing him. It bothered him a little how easily he changed the story, or maybe it was because he changed it for him.

He needed time to process either way. There was a knock at the door, it was probably Jaskier coming over to see if he was okay. But when he opened the door it was Yennefer. “Expecting someone else?”

“What are you doing here?” She looked down. “I don’t like how we left things.” He didn’t say anything. “Can we talk?” If she had asked him that a month prior, he would have slammed the door in her face.

But Jaskier only entered his life when she left him, so in a messed up way, he felt like he owed her. He opened the door wider and stepped to the side. She entered the apartment.

“How have you been?” “Better.” She had the decency to look guilty “I guess I should start by apologizing.” He almost smiled, she said that but he knew that she would never actually say sorry.

“What do you want from me?” “I want you back.” Of course. She didn’t care about the pain that caused him or if he was even willing to forgive her. He bet she expected him to just forgive her and act like none of it ever happened, he had done it before.

Not this time though, not again. “No.” “Why not?” He didn’t answer because he didn’t really know why. "Is there someone else?” She didn’t give him a chance to respond. “It’s that boy from across the hall, isn’t it?”

“His name is Jaskier.” He would later think about how he didn’t deny that they were together, even though they were just friends. “You love him.” “It’s time for you to go.” “Fine.” She left the apartment without another word.

He had no idea the damage she was going to cause just by walking out that door.

*** * ***

He hasn’t seen Jaskier for a week. It was unlike him, he usually came over often. He guessed that his reaction to his song was the cause and he didn’t want to talk to Geralt, so he gave him space.

When he heard knocking at the door he thought it must be Jaskier, he never stayed mad at someone for long. He should have known better. “Yennefer.” “I won’t let you go, I refuse to throw away everything we have.”

He was in no mood for this. “Go away!” “He doesn’t love you! Only I do!” Her words hurt, probably because there was some truth in them. “He used you,” she grabbed his wrist “All you were to him was something to make a profit off of.”

 _No._ “Jaskier doesn’t use people. Unlike you, he cares about them beyond what they can do for him.” He grabbed her hand and ripped it off of his wrist. “Leave!” She stormed out. The sound of someone dropping onto the ground was enough for him to realize that Jaskier had been in the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jaskier POV**

They loved it. Despite Geralt’s poor reaction from earlier, he was still excited to tell him how it went. He had only been a couple of steps away from the door when Yennefer stepped out of the apartment.

“Oh, uh, I’ll just come by later.” He said it was obvious by the smug look on her face what they were doing. “No need. I’m done with him.” She walked away with a smile, leaving him alone in the hallway. 

He doesn’t remember the exact moment when he started to cry, but when he did he ran inside his apartment, He cried himself to sleep that night.

*** * ***

He didn’t go visit Geralt anymore. The hurt he felt when he saw Yennefer leave his apartment felt too fresh. It felt like he had been cheated on even though they weren’t together, he didn’t know if Geralt even liked men. 

It wasn’t fair to put that on him, but he didn’t care about that right now. Geralt didn’t come by either, probably because he was too busy with his girlfriend. The worst of it was that the song he wrote for Geralt was so well linked that people constantly requested it.

Which caused him to constantly get shitfaced after gigs. On one such night, he saw her leaving his apartment. Only this time she wasn’t smug, she was pissed. Also unlike last time, she punched him. 

She was much stronger than she looked, the hit knocked him down. It probably didn’t help that he was drunk. Geralt must have heard him crash or maybe he was going after Yennefer because he went out into the hallway.

When he saw Jaskier on the floor, he picked him up and helped him inside his apartment. “I’m going to get a first aid kit.” He left him on the couch. Jaskier watched him get it from under the kitchen sink, it wasn’t surprising that he had one on standby, his job probably required it. 

By the time he was given a cloth to stop the bleeding, he already got blood on his clothes and Geralt’s couch. He would have felt bad if it hadn’t been for the fact that the whole reason he was bleeding was because of his crazy girlfriend.

“What the hell did you do to piss her off this time?” Geralt started to put away the kit. “Yennefer doesn’t handle rejection well.” “No shit,” he laughed. “I thought you two were back together.” Geralt paused.

“What made you think that?” “I saw her leave your apartment a week ago, it looked like you two...you know…” He smiled at Jaskier’s reluctance to say ‘sex’. “We just talked.” “Why did you reject her?” 

He didn’t say anything or do anything. At first. He moved Jaskier’s hand from his face and kissed him.  _ I guess that answers my question.  _ Geralt only pulled away when he heard a pained noise come from him, his nose had stopped bleeding but it still hurt. 

“Sorry.” Jaskier pulled him back in. He could deal with the pain, no way was he stopping now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter just to wrap things up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Geralt POV**

Ciri came to live with him after her grandmother died. Surprisingly, Jaskier handled him having a secret goddaughter well and grew to adore her. When he admitted that he was afraid that the news would drive him away, Jaskier was mildly insulted. 

“I would never hold something like this against you.” In fact, Ciri’s arrival made them stronger. Now that there were no secrets left, they finally found peace.  Well, there was  _ one _ more thing that he hadn’t told Jaskier about yet, but of course, that was going to reveal itself too. 

One day, while Geralt was playing a board game with Ciri (she loved board games, mostly because she would always win as Geralt was terrible at them) his phone rang. This would not be an issue if he had not left his phone in the kitchen and Jaskier hadn’t been making dinner.

He had picked up the phone for him. “Hello, Geralt’s phone.” “Who is this?” As soon as he heard the voice he recognized it. Vesemir.  _ Fuck.  _ He has yet to tell any of his family about Jaskier, he wanted time for them to settle before exposing him to his brothers. 

He grabbed the phone out of his hand before he could answer, hoping he could do some damage control and keep his secret intact.  “What do you need, Vesemir? I’m busy.” he quickly said, hoping the excuse would help hide the panic in his voice. 

“Who was that?” “My neighbor.” It wasn't exactly a lie, Jaskier technically still lived across the hall. It seemed like a good excuse. “Your  _ neighbor _ cooks for you?” Damn his keen sense of hearing, he must have heard Jaskier moving the pots off the burners. 

“Yes.” He could already imagine the knowing smile on his face, of course, he figured it out.  Geralt hated how bad of a liar he was and how easy he could read him. “Well, I was going to send you out for a job, but now I think you have a different problem to deal with.” 

He understood what he was implying. “Who else is in the room with you?” “Eskel just left. Good luck.” He hung up.  _ Fuck!  _ It wouldn’t be long before he blabbed to the others. Looks like he was going to have to prepare for a visit from his brothers.

The only question that remained is how was he going to explain this to Jaskier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of it. Thank you to all the people who made it this far. Please leave kudos if you liked this : )


End file.
